The High
by Slavetosnape
Summary: Hermione is tired of the wizard world, she has moved away, and har living amongst muggles in Europe. Her life is nothing like everybody would imagine. She thought she had left the magical world behinde, untill she runs in to the last person she could imgaine.


A/N I do not own anything, JK Rowling is the awesome owner of this wonderful world.

So this is my first fanfic, just trying some ideas. It will be ha SS/HG story, post-war, OOC, AU and because my imagination is behind this, Snape looks like Antonio Banderas with long hair. That's how I see him in my head. So feel free to leave some comments and reviews. I apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy.

- Picture of how I see Snape

- The song that Hermione dances too

Chapter 1

Knocking back another shot of vodka, feeling the liquid warm itself down her throat, and the beat of the music in the background, Hermione look at herself in the mirror behind the bar. How far away from the magical world she had gone, she didn't even recognize that girl anymore. She liked this new woman she had become much better then the girl heroin of Brittan. But tonight she was feeling a bit sentimental and thought back to the day she moved her.

_Two years earlier _

_Hermione look around her tiny flat while she put down the last box with her belongings. The living room and the kitchen are the same room of 18m__²__. She had managed to stuff a regular double sized bed in the bedroom, and noting more. But at least there was a bathtub in the bathroom. "How in Merlin's name am I going to fit all this in her?". Wiping off the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve, she turned and saw Harry coming up the stairs._

"_I still can't believe you are doing this 'Mione, why move all the way across Europe? And Amsterdam of all places" Harry whined while he stepped in to the small apartment._

"_It's not all the way across Europe, and you know way"_

"_Doesn't mean I have to like it. And just because Ron is a dickhead and doesn't appreciate you the way he should, you don't have to move her" He looked at Hermione with defeated look. _

"_Harry, it's not just Ron, life after the war has not been easy. Everybody wants a piece of the heroin, there is never a quiet moment, I can't walk out of my front door without being run down by reporters. It's like I can't even take a piss without the world knowing it, and don't look at me like that! I wasn't like I said taking a shit or anything. A fresh start, that's all I need. And here nobody knows me, I got a new haircut, starting at a muggle university. Just taking a break, and being able to breathe, be myself, and not what everybody else wants, or think I should be. Ron was just the catalyst to make me see that" _

_Taking Harry in her arm and giving him a huge, she whispered in his ear "And it's not like we can keep in touch. You will almost be my best friend and like all the "cool kids" says, a brother from another mother." Harry laughed at that, kissed the top of her head push her at arms length to look her in the eyes. _

"_I love you, you know. Just promise me you will be safe" _

"_Of course, and I love you too" _

Bringing her mine back to the present, letting the buzz from the last vodka shot spread trough out her body, and feeling the beat from the music calling out to her body she just then realised her friend was trying to get her attention.

"Hermione, earth calling"

"Ohh, sorry, I was just feeling the booze" She excused, while she drove the last taught of her past way.

"Ahh, more time for that later, when we get the real stuff. But really can you believe we are here! At the best en most exclusive nightclub in the city! You just keep shagging that rich guy, so I can enjoy the benefits. Now that we finally got in, I want to be in this heaven of drugs, delicious men and alcohol forever. Well hi there handsome.."

Hermione laughed at her friend when she winked at the guy who walked passed them. All thought of her old life were gone by now.

"Come on Alice, let's dance. And we can talk about who is going to shag who later, for now I just want to feel the rhythms in my body." She dragged her friend on to the crowded dance floor, while she was swaying her hips to the sound of Batille with Pompeii.

Keeping her eyes closed see let the music guide her movement, feeling other bodies against her, warm and sweaty. I was a wonderful feeling letting everything go and just feel. Feeling Alice pressing the front of her body against hers. Smelling the different perfumes and cologne around her. Hermione turned around and pressed her back side against Alice, at the same time a guy is trying to pass the dance floor and get to the bar, he walks right past Hermione and Alice.

Hermione takes in a deep breath and then picks up a smell she haven't recognized in many years, it's not common in the muggle world. Fresh parchment. The muggle never use that. She opened her eyes and let them wander the crowd around her. There amongst all the people she saw a man in all black, and with long black hair in a ponytail.

No way, it couldn't be, not possible.. But she was positive that broad, straight back she had seen before. The way he walk, she had seen before!

"Hermione, are you all right? Why have you stopped dancing?"


End file.
